Sendra Aldridge
For use in: General purpose RPs, can be a sitter. Name: Sendra Aldridge (NSW) Place of Birth: Tear, Tear Age: 17 at arrival, 35 at Acceptance, 48 at Raising, Currently 248 Physical Description: Sendra is quite tall and willowy giving the word 'long' it's true meaning. Her face is long and thin, her fingers are long, and her legs and arms are long yet somehow proportionate. She has light brown-blonde hair grown to about her waist; she likes to put it up in elaborate hairstyles that take hours to do. Her eyes are large and round, a baby blue colour that gives her almost a childlike innocence. She usually wears a deep golden yellow-brown that complements her hair, or black heavily embroidered, again with Yellow. Character History Sendra was one of seven children, a nuisance in such a large city. Her father dyed cloth and her mother embroidered, giving their family a steady, if not overly large, income. As a young girl, she would often marvel at the colours the ink had died her fathers hands-blues, reds, and oranges-or try to embroider as well as her mother. She was a very average child, not overly charming nor annoyingly temperamental. As she grew older and developed into the woman she was to become, she became overly interested in men, spending more of her time with the boys and men of her neighbor hood than with her family. She became somewhat of a disgrace, a matter not much helped when she found she could channel. Almost instantly, she was packed onto a boat headed for Tar Valon, and with a sinking heart she knew she could never return home. As a Novice, she became a trouble maker; if there was a prank pulled, it was most likely her. Even so, she succeeded at her classes, but when it came time to learn Saidar, she flatly refused to learn. She still didn't want to believe she could channel, and maybe if she willed it enough, the ability would simply disappear. Unfortunately it didn't, and it took several trips to the Mistress of Novices to convince her to learn. And learn she did, though she never did make up the years lost to her refusals. After her arches, she became changed. She studied harder and became more secluded. She improved vastly with Saidar, not being the strongest but becoming closest to one of the most skilled. Pranks were few and far between, and she made very few friendships. During that time, she began investigating all of the Ajahs, trying to decide which one she would join upon Raising. For a while, she considered Green, and then flipped over to Red, then Brown, but each time she was drawn towards the Yellow sisters. To her joy, she discovered that she did have a Healing talent, and thus, upon Raising, she petitioned within the Yellow halls. During her time as a Sister, she specialized in healing those critically injured, not only by using the Power but by using the herbs and remedies many of her sisters frowned upon. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Yellow Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios